Bimayor Guza
Bimayor Guza (ビマイオール・グザ, Bimaiōru Guoza) is currently a member of the Anderson Pirates, the commander of the 12th division of the Impostor Tyrant Pirates armada and secretly a high ranking broker working under the man known as Joker. Bimayor also is a broker, business man and pirate himself, going by the alias as Mr. Purple (紫'', ''Papuru-san[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) due to his appearance. Originally, Bimayor an informant for the marines and as such for ever pirate or figure he ratted out, he was paid for said information. Then later growing bored and annoyed by the amount of the government was paying him, he went on an independent world and thus managing to make himself a broker. He sold everything from info to drugs, weapons and even assassins that he had kept under his thumb. As his success started to grow, he began to gain several rivals and as such it was a constant underground war. So after several conflicts and stand offs with other brokers, Bimayor was broken and most of his allies dispelled him. Bimayor then had to turn to the man known as “Joker” and knowing of him through the grape vine. He had gone to see him and after a few meets, Joker and Mr. Purple struck a deal and were allies. Thus Bimayor became one of Joker’s most trusted brokers and allies. Firstly Bimayor was assigned to go deep undercover with Vergo and a few others at Punk Hazzard to watch Caesar and his movements. Much later Bimayor then was given the task of becoming a member of the Anderson pirates and infiltrated the Impostor Tyrant Pirates armada, then report any activity back to Joker. With that, Bimayor now is a member of the crew and has earned himself a bounty of 78,0000,000 for such crimes as, his informant days and thus turning his loyalty from the government, to his own selfish wants. Becoming a powerful broker and managing to a long and detailed network of allies and subordinates. Then becoming one of Caesar Clown’s allies and aiding him with his research. Then becoming a member of the Anderson pirates and doing crimes as one of its members. Joining the impostor tyrant crew and leading the 12th division. His most famous crimes is the coup against the government, thus in the end having a chain of islands breaking away from Government control. Appearance Bimayor is an average sized man, what makes him the most notable is his purple skin and baby faced appeared. He wears rather more of a strange outfit, his signature is a green hat like object with a red orb on the top of said object. He wears a pair of yellow sun glasses, a red bow tie the logo "R&R" on it and a pair of golden earrings. In terms of clothing most of his appearance is that close to a gangster or pimp. Bimayor has a white dress shirt, over this he has a long yellow suit jacket and buttoned together by a red piece of rope. He wears a pair of blue baggy suit trousers and dress shoes. He also has a chain running from his trouser's belt to his right pocket, it was revealed that Bimayor carries a pocket watch in his pocket and a flask in the other pocket. Gallery Bimayor_appearance.jpg|Bimayor's appearance. Bimayor_and_silver.jpg|Bimayor with his partner, Mr. Silver hatless bimayor.jpg|Bimayor without his hat on, revealing his machine parts. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Smoker Category:Impostor Tyrant Pirates Category:Anderson Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Cyborg Category:Broker Category:Former Government Ally Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User